winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 111/4Kids Script
Junior League Scene: The Winx’s Dorm, Alfea Stella: Flora, why don't you take your hippy-dippy research and go save a different planet! Flora: That's not very nice! Bloom: Hey come on, guys! Stop fighting! Stella: Her flower power has gone too far! Flora: I'm close to finishing my new potion. It will protect us from the Witches! Stella: Like, homeopathy can work against dark magic! It'll be like, don't you dare mess with us or we'll hit you with a daisy and go all herbal on you! Bloom: Hey, it's an alternative. Stella: It's out of control! It wasn't enough for her to turn your room into a stinky twenty-four-hour potion lab, she had to invade my room with her veggies! * Bloom, Flora, and Stella walk into Stella's room.* Stella: '''And now she crossed the line with those grabby little fashion victim plants! They're shrinking my clothes, using my make-up, they're self-absorbed mirror addicts! '''Flora: They adapt to their environment. Stella: That's my Goblin Govanna! It is my favorite dress forever! You see what's happening here? Oh, my poor poor clothes! Bloom: Come on, they're just clothes. Stella: No, they're couture! Do you know what that means? They're one of a kind! The shrinking's bad enough, but they're also mixing stripes with florals, it's like a horror show! Flora: Maybe I can fix this. Tecna might know a counter spell. * Flora enters Musa and Tecna's room.* * Musa is reading a music sheet.* Flora: Hey Musa, have you seen Tecna? Musa: Nah, she's been off of the radar. Flora: I need to find a spell to unshrink couture. Musa: Hey, doesn't the nocturnal ivy do something like that? Flora: Oh yeah! I could combine it with a drop of sparkly parsley oil. * Flora opens the closet.* * Tecna is inside, wrapped in vines.* * Tecna tries to talk but can't due to vines across her mouth.* Flora: Tecna! * Tecna tries to speak again, sounding angrier, but still can't sue to the vines.* * Flora uses magic to release Tecna.* Tecna: Where have you been!? * Bloom and Stella walk into Tecna and Musa's room.* Tecna: '''All I wanted was a jacket and I got kidnapped by this psycho plant! '''Stella: You see what Flora is doing to our living conditions? Musa: Hear it, Flo? That's not cool! That stuff is not cool at all! Tecna: Your plant also happened to eat my notebook. Is there any way to get it back? Flora: Uh, get it back? Uh… no… * Flora laughs nervously.* Tecna: What about a spell! ? Flora: Whatever the ivy eats is pretty much gone… Tecna (yells sarcastically): ''Great!'' Flora: I really didn't think it would grow so fast! Sorry! Tecna: What am I supposed to do, tell the teacher that a plant ate my homework!? Oh yeah, she'll believe that! Stella: This plant nonsense has gone too far! This is a dormitory, not a rain forest! Flora: I understand. I'll move out to Black Mud Swamp, and I won't come back until I'm done with my potion. Bloom: You'll move out? Flora: Yeah. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. Bloom: You can't move to Black Mud Swamp! There are keekbugs, not to mention subterranean sludge slugs! She should stay, right? Tell her to stay! * Musa, Tecna, and Stella remain slent.* * Flora leaves.* Bloom: '''This is unbelievable… you guys call yourselves her friends and you let her go like that! '''Stella: Her plants used all my make-up! Tecna: And they ate all my homework! Bloom: Flora's our friend, you guys! So she's made a couple of mistakes, that doesn't mean she needs to go live in a swamp! * Bloom storms out and slams the door behind her.* * Stella, Musa, and Tecna wince.* Scene: Black Mud Swamp * Flora has set up camp by a body of water in Black Mud Swamp.* * Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Tecna arrive at her camp site.* Flora: Thank you so much for coming! Only true friends would follow me into this swamp! Stella: Hey… wouldn't miss it for anything… * Stella looks with disgust at the mud on her shoes.* Musa: Yo Flo, we're your peeps. For better or for worse. Bloom: Worse includes the occasional fashion fiasco, right Stel? Stella: You know what they say, all for one and one for all. Flora: Oh, wonderful. I'll need your help to get this ingredient. It won't be easy. This is it, the Cheerful Gladiolas. * Flora opens a book and shows them a picture of the flower.* Stella: If that's it, couldn't you have had it delivered? It's a flower! Flora: Actually, there's only one left in the world. The BMJL has it. Musa: Hey! That sounds like a hip-hop group. Flora: Nuh-uh. It's the Black Mud Junior League. You know, they do volunteer work around here. Stella: Oh! That's like the Solaria Junior League. I got the sweetest shoes at their silent auction. Flora: This one's run by the undines, little water nymphs. They've ruled this swamp for centuries. Stella: Reality check, Flora, you're gonna ask them for the last Cheerful Gladiolas. Why would they ever give it to you? Flora: I don't expect them to. That's why I've developed a potion especially for this. All I need is to borrow the flower and use a drop of my invention. I call it the vegal cloner. * Flora puts a drop of the potion onto a plant.* * Nearby, an identical plant grows.* Bloom: Cool! Flora: This way, the flower won't be endangered anymore. Bloom: So let's go and get that flower, but we'll leave Kiko here. He'll be safer that way. Stella: Speaking of being safer, I think that I should stay here too. Musa: Get your booty moving now. Stella: But I have this bad feeling. It's creeping me out! Musa: Any place five miles away from the mall creeps you out. Stella: No, I'm telling you, I feel like there's something out there Scene: Black Mud Swamp * The Winx Club are walking through the swamp.* Stella: Ugh… I can't wait until we find the nymphs and go back to civilization! Musa: Chillax! Stella: Not that I can't handle a little swamp. * Stella wipes some mud off her shoe.* Musa: Yeah right! You couldn't even handle a kiddy pool if it was in the garden of your castle in Solaria! Stella: Please! I've traveled all over the universe. I've been in far harsher environments then- * Stella trips, and falls over, screaming.* * Stella groans.* Musa: She's over there. * Musa and Bloom walk over to Stella.* Bloom: Oh! Are you okay? Stella: No! I'm not okay, I'm a princess! I shouldn't be subjected to slimy environments and neither should my shoes! Just find those stupid Nymphs! * Stella stands up and brushes off her dirty clothes.* Flora: Uh, hey, quiet… Stella: No listen! I bet those nymphs don't even exist! You- * Flora puts her hand over Stella's mouth.* Flora: That's them. * The see the nymphs floating over the water.* Bloom: They're so little! Stella: Is that why they call them the Junior League? Musa: They're like tiny mermaids. Bloom: Yeah! They are so cute! Musa: Yeah, is that their crib? Stella: Yeah, that must be where they live! Bloom: Awesome! What are those things? Those little bubbles? Flora: It's really cool. Each bubble is a little personal sleeping pod that houses one nymph. Nymph 1: Well hello! Welcome to the Black Mud Swamp Junior League Headquarters, ladies. I suppose you are here to get tickets for the literacy for butterflies tea party benefits? Nymph 2: There aren't any left, but we could put your names on the wait list. Follow us. * The Winx Club follows the nymphs further in.* Nymph Queen: This literacy for butterflies benefit will be an event to remember. It will be bigger than our annual Swamp Palace Tour. Stella: The thing is that's not why we're here your... (whispers to Bloom) Should I call them your littleness or your highness? Bloom ('''whispers to Stella): Majesty. Try "Your Majesty". '''Nymph Queen: So you must be here to volunteer for our Pollywog Playground Improvement Project. Flora: Actually, we're here because we need to borrow your Cheerful Gladiolas. Nymph Queen: A big request. May I ask why you need the last flower? Flora: Sure it's the one ingredient I'm missing to finish my witch repellent potion. Nymph Queen: Now thats interesting because we might need something from you. Please excuse me if this is unladylike but please tell them Mitriel. Mitriel: We are in very dire straits. Are you at all good with monsters? Bloom: What? A monster's after you? Nymph Queen: Allow me to explain. That is Xylith island. It is the one place in the swamp where our food grows. We had full access to this island and it's xylith leaves untill a giant water creature attacked us. Now we cannot go anywhere near it or the monster will eat us. Bloom: Why is he attacking you? Nymph Queen: We don't know. All the creatures in this swamp have lived in harmony for as long as anyone can remember. Mitriel: But all that's changed and I'm afraid were in terrible trouble. We might put up a good front but the truth is our food supply is so low some of us wont last past tomorow. Nymph Queen: Things are so desperate that a few nights ago one of our members snuck out over their all by herself. It was brave but foolish. * The nymphs sigh.* Bloom: Oh no. But what happened to her? Nymph Queen: She never came back. Flora: That's horrible. Nymph Queen: I hate to impose but you are big and perhaps you can help us? Bloom: Sure! Of course! We'll help you! Musa: I'm with Bloom. Bloom: Let's go girls! Tecna: Yeah! Flora: Let's get that monster! * The Winx Club transform into their fairy forms.* * They fly across the water towards the island.* Stella: Did you hear something? Tecna: I don't think so. Stella: Hey girls, I have a thought to offer. You know how the nymphs are saying this monster is so way gigantic? Well the nymphs are teeny. So maybe it's just giant to them and we could take it easily. Right? You know? * Tecna and Musa gasp and look worried.* Stella: '''What?! You don't think I'm right!? * A monster rises out of the water behind her.* * The monster roars.* * The Winx Club all start screaming and yelling.* * The monster ducks back under the water.* '''Flora: '''Don't seperate! * The Winx Club fly into a group, hovering back to back in a circle.* '''Flora: '''If we stick together, it can't get us. * The monster's head flies out of the water, in the centre of the circle, forcing them to fly apart.* '''Bloom: '''Watch out! * Stella and Tecna scream.* * The monster swallows Musa.* '''Bloom: '''It ate her! * The monster ducks back under the water.* '''Tecna, Stella, Bloom, and Flora: '''Musa! * Stella, Tecna, Bloom, and Flora fly back into the circle.* '''Tecna: '''We need an underwater spell. '''Bloom: '''Yeah. There was one Palladium taught us, remember? '''Flora: '''Everyone together. Ready? '''Stella, Tecna, Bloom, and Flora: ''Block out H2O, bubble up and go!'' * Bubbles appear around each of the fairies.* Tecna: 'And now for a light source. ''Didget Luminator! * Stella, Tecna, Bloom, and Flora dive into the water and start to swim for the bottom.* '''Tecna: '''We'd better hurry! '''Flora: '''There's the monster. It's asleep. '''Bloom: '''Or maybe it's just pretending. * The monster's mouth is slightly open, and through it Musa can be seen, unconscious.* '''Stella: '''Look, there she is! '''Bloom: '''I'll go in. You guy's cover me. '''Tecna: '''Hurry, before it swallows. * The monster's mouth starts to close.* * Bloom flies quickly into the mouth and it shuts behind her.* * Stella gasps worriedly.* * Sparks fly from the monster's nostrils.* '''Tecna: '''Look! She's doing an extrication spell. * Bloom, holding Musa in her arms, appears outside of the monster's mouth.* * The monster roars and Bloom swims away.* '''Stella: '''I say it's time to go. * Musa wakes up.* * As the monster starts to move debris falls around the Winx Club.* '''Musa: '''Yo, what's up? Oh yeah, the Monster. '''Flora: '''Quick, everyone follow me! * They swim to the surface.* '''Stella: '''The island! * They land on the island.* '''Stella: '''So, where do we go to check-in, Flora? '''Flora: '''Very funny, Stella. Now, let's get the xylith. '''Bloom: '''This is weird, I don't see any of them around here. '''Tecna: '''It has to be somewhere. A systematic search is in order. * Stella yawns.* '''Stella: '''The nymph said something like, it grows near a family? '''Tecna: '''It grows near trees of the eversile family. '''Bloom: '''Hey Flora, do you know what kind of tree this is? '''Flora: '''No, but I'm pretty sure it's not a eversile. * Flora yawns.* '''Stella (sleepily): '''They smell really nice. Like designer perfume. * The Winx Club start to walk, all looking tired.* '''Bloom (sleepily): '''I am so seriously exhausted. I guess it must be from all that swimming. '''Stella (sleepily): '''I could go for a power nap, myself. '''Tecna: '''It's way too quiet here, don't you think? '''Stella (sleepily): '''There are no birds. '''Tecna: '''Yes, that's right. There's no chirping at all. '''Stella (sleepily): '''I miss my duvet so much right now. '''Tecna: '''This is strange. I'm going to analyse the air composition. * Tecna starts to run tests.* '''Stella (sleepily): '''You know, once you get used to this island, it's pretty comfortable. * Tecna reads the results.* '''Tecna: '''Everyone stop breathing! There appears to be narcolep spray in the air. Girls! Girls! * Stella is curled up on the ground.* '''Stella (sleepily): '''Bring an extra pillow and some of those mints, won't you? '''Tecna: '''Stella! Don't breathe! * Tecna clicks a button on her helmet and a transparent mask covers her face.* '''Tecna: '''Stay awake! Come on Stella, don't close your eyes. * Tecna shakes Stella.* '''Stella (sleepily): '''It's okay. I asked for a wake-up call. * Flora and Musa are also asleep on the ground.* '''Tecna: '''Flora! Musa! Oh no! Wake up! Don't let yourself fall asleep. Don't! '''Musa (sleepily): '''Can you tell us a bedtime story? '''Flora (sleepily): '''Yeah, can you tuck me in? '''Bloom (worriedly and sleepily): '''Tecna? * Bloom stumbles as she walks.* '''Tecna: '''Bloom! '''Bloom: '''I've never ever been so tired. * Bloom falls and Tecna catches her.* '''Bloom: '''Look over there, Tecna. * Bloom points to something and Tecna looks.* '''Bloom: '''Look at that ugly tree. That must be where the narcolep spray is coming from. '''Tecna: '''Stay awake, Bloom. '''Bloom: '''Look at all the sleeping birdies. And look at the little nymph. She's taking a nap. * Bloom yawns.* '''Bloom: '''What a good idea. '''Tecna: '''Bloom! '''Bloom: '''See you in the morning. * Bloom lies down.* '''Tecna: ''Oxygen-us Layer-us!'' * A green shield covers Tecna and Bloom.* Tecna: ''Fume-us Remove-us!'' * Tecna removes the narcolep spray from under the shield.* * Bloom wakes up.* Bloom: 'What happened? '''Tecna: '''Come on, Bloom. You have to help me. * Bloom stands up.* '''Bloom: '''What did you have in mind? '''Tecna: '''We're going to need all the Winx we can muster. ''Oxygen-us Layer-us! * Bloom and Tecna increase the size of the shield.* '''Tecna: '''We need more! * The shield continue to grow.* * Birds under the shield wake up.* '''Bloom and Tecna: ''Oxygen-us Layer-us!'' Tecna: 'And ''Fume-Us Remove-Us! * The narcolep spray disappears.* * Flora, Musa, and Tecna wake up.* '''Musa: '''Good morning. I could so go for some pancakes. '''Stella: '''Let's get some room service. I think I want the continental breakfast. * A bug crawls up Stella's arm and she screams.* '''Stella: '''It's a zit-bug! This thing's gonna give me blemishes. * Flora and Musa laugh.* '''Musa: '''Don't be drama trippin'. It's just a little ladybug. * Stella starts to run away.* '''Stella: '''No! It's a zit-bug! * Stella runs past Bloom and Tecna.* * Tecna laughs.* '''Tecna: '''It can't be, those live in cold climates. '''Bloom: '''We'll tell her that later. Now we need a bubble big enough to cover the whole island. '''Musa: '''Let's power converge. * Stella joins them again.* '''Tecna: '''Everybody ready? One, two, and three. * The Winx Club use their winx to expand the shield over the entire island.* * The nymph wakes up.* '''Bloom: '''Hey, are you okay? '''Nymph: '''Yes. Please excuse my appearance. I just woke up and I cannot find my hairbrush. '''Bloom: '''Your friends are worried about you. '''Nymph: '''I went to look for food. I searched high and low but all I could find was one xylith leaf. Then I fell asleep. * The island rumbles.* '''Musa: '''The monster! It's coming! '''Nymph: '''Actually, my dear, the monster is already here. In fact, we're all standing on it. '''Bloom: '''What do you mean? '''Nymph: '''This place is not an island at all. It's the shell of a giant turtle. And the poor turtle's not evil, she's just under the willow's spell. '''Bloom: '''But what is the willow doing? Why would a tree want to put a spell on a turtle? '''Stella: '''Yeah. What is wrong with that willow? Aren't trees supposed to be peaceful? '''Nymph: '''This one is a Windigo Willow, a type of parasite. It is stealing all the nutrients in the swamp and if it isn't stopped soon everything here will perish. '''Tecna: '''There's no need to worry. We'll take care of it. I mean how intimidating could a tree possibly be? * The tree's mouth opens and it growls.* '''Tecna: '''Ah! Spoke too soon! * The tree tries to eat the fairies, but they fly out of the way.* '''Nymph: '''Oh my, it's going to get all of us! * The tree shatters the shield.* '''Bloom: '''I'm not for deforestation but in this case we don't have a choice. I'm gonna turn this tree into charcoal! * Bloom sends fire at the tree.* * The fire has no effect.* '''Flora: '''It's fire proof. But I'll cast a spell that will make it's roots burn. '''Bloom: '''Okay then. I'll hit the roots and leave the rest to you. * Bloom attacks the roots of the tree with fire.* '''Flora: ''Trunk-us Incinerate-us!'' * The trunk of the willow starts to turn black as the tree burns from within.* '''Bloom: '''You did it, Flora! It's working! It's burning from within. * Flora shoots magic at the tree and it disappears.* '''Flora: '''Yeah, we did it. * Flora and Bloom hug.* '''Bloom: '''That was some major flower power, Flora. '''Stella: '''Yeah, Flora, you are awesome! '''Nymph: '''Ladies, listen carefully. Do you hear that wonderful sound? '''Stella: '''That's forest birdsong; Flora's cellphone ringtone. '''Nymph: '''No, my dear, what you are hearing is no cellphone ringing. It's the true sound of nature awakening. Scene: Black Mud Swamp '''Nymph Queen: '''For centuries that Windigo Willow had been sucking swamps dry, destroying all kinds of creatures. I do not know how you did it but you got rid of it and you restored the harmony in the swamp. '''Stella: '''I feel bad for the turtle. The spell gave her such a bad rep. It's hard to recover from that. '''Nymph Queen: '''The turtle is going to be just fine. No one is going to hold a grudge. In this swamp we believe in fresh starts. '''Stella: '''I never thought I would say this but this swamp is really cool. '''Nymph Queen: '''It's too bad we'll have to move on, since there was only one xylith leaf left. '''Bloom: '''But wait! You can't move on. You're the Junior League of the swamp. The creatures here need you. '''Nymph Queen: '''With only one leaf left, we'll soon run out of food. Even if we ration it and chew slowly, we'll eventually have to travel and find another swamp somewhere else. '''Mitriel: '''But what about the butterflies and the Pollywog playground? '''Nymph Queen: '''We do not have a choice. We cannot stay. '''Flora: '''You're not going anywhere, Your Majesty. I have a solution to your problem right here. '''Tecna: '''It's her new magical invention. '''Flora: '''It's a vegal cloning potion. * Flora pulls out the potion.* '''Flora: '''One drop's all you need. Check it out. * Flora puts a drop of the potion on the leaf.* * The leaf duplicates numerous times.* '''Nymph Queen: '''Incredible! You saved us. * The nymphs celebrate. '''Stella: '''I was wrong. Flower power rules! '''Tecna (to Flora): '''You're brill! '''Bloom: '''Hey, you two. Don't you have something to say to Flora about what happened this morning? '''Stella: '''I was a witch. Sorry. '''Tecna: '''Uh, although conflict occurs regularly in one out of five friendships, I'm sorry too. '''Flora: '''It's okay, you guys. And I apologise too. Because my experiments did get a little out of control. '''Nymph Queen: '''Ladies, we could never thank you enough. You've done so much for us. We would like to give you a special gift as a symbol of our gratitude. '''Flora: '''The Cheerful Gladiolas! '''Nymph Queen: '''You deserve to have it in your possession. I hope it helps you with your new potion. '''Flora: '''I can promise you all, I'll take really good care of it. '''Bloom: '''So, Flora, are you going to use your vegal cloner to make copies of it? '''Flora: '''Of course, but we might have to put them in Stella's room. It has the best light. '''Stella: '''Oh no. '''Bloom: '''Stella! '''Stella: '''I mean great! Great! * The Winx laugh.* Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Scripts Category:4Kids Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts